imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:AtoneTheMage/KOS list
Will be updated Kos level 0-10 (10 is hyperkos) (0-5 is kill if aggrevated) -3 xBMF; killing my ranger when he went purple despite not pissing you off. I then killed you when you had 1 hp after PvP as revenge and you started killing me and my guildmates. -8 Admc; killing my warrior just because he killed you in a fair 1v1 PvP with lockes equips -10 Xrester; fear spamming. I know it's my fault for going LH3 but fear spamming and smirking at me is a death sentence -10 Napoleon; killing my former friends and myself, especially when we're AFK, then recalling -10 Unito; killing my Siras when they were simply training and like 10 levels lower -3 hussyin; fame woring on my ranger. Yes, I know you didn't kos me and actually challenged me fair and square, but you only fight me when I'm black name and refuse to continue after 3 kills (when you max out on fame gain) -6 GodYequi; killing my warrior every single time you see him; even resorting to ganging -3 galer; killing my warrior and spawning / ganging him despite being a much higher level with better equips -3 breaker; never did anything wrong to me but I said I would kos you and a promise is a promise -4 Liddy; Fear spamming and trash talking for no reason, and killing my lower level accounts -6 On1y; I did challenge you but I said you were kos and so you must be kosed (even if our score is you:me 36:0 -8 Versace; using me as a source of hit crystals is unforgivable -4 Tanagon; fear spamming in BF -3 RektImpact; Trash talking and smirking -4 Lica; fear spamming, random Pk, smirking, trash talking -7 maldita; killing my lanos despite them being naked and then trash talking me in chat -10 jakecool; scamming 500K -10 DeadDream; scamming 2m -10 Yeline; scamming -10 Aurelia; attempting to scam me -10 WdkBank; attempting to scam me -10 Legion; scamming -10 LovelyYuki; scamming 2m -10 Preticia/Deapool; scamming 500K -10 Satire; trash talking me and getting everyone to hate me in chat -4 xBi; trash talking me for stating my opinion -4 Abolish; you may be my guild member and the one who invited me to guild, but you're killing my Lanos mage for fun at this point -4 Kongblanco; killing me when I'm red/black name despite me not doing anything to you. I may be unable to hit you but that doesn't mean I can't taunting strike you to death one day -1 MissDiiXD; no particular reason but we hate each other so let it be that way -3 Tinkie; killing my accounts despite being lv44 -8 Gilla; fear spamming and spawning me for killing your guildmate who started it -10 llRojoll; killing me for no reason despite being much weaker -5 VINKVISION; smirking at me -5 lDemon; smirking at me and challenging my naked mage with wooden staff despite being full equipped and a much higher level Category:Blog posts